1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table for a vehicle, and more specifically, to a table provided for a seat passenger on a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a configuration in which a foldably retractable table is attached to a side of a vehicle seat. The table has a configuration in which an edge of the table at a side adjacent to the seat is rotatably supported, and the table is configured to switch between a horizontally extended state and a downwardly folded state. Specifically, the table has a bending and extending link connected between a bottom part of the table and a base to which the table is folded. The bending and extending link is configured to horizontally hold and support the table and to fold together with the table by bending and extending movement. The bending and extending link is provided in a pair at front and rear positions between the table and the base, and a connecting shaft with the table is configured by one common connecting rod. The connecting rod is coupled integrally with each bending and extending link. When an operating part at a tip side of the connecting rod is rotated in a rotational direction, the connecting rod and each bending and extending link are integrally bent and extended to raise and fold the table (for example, see JP-A-2009-214798).
However, in the above configuration, the rear bending and extending link may be contacted to a foot of a passenger sitting on a rear seat and thus bent. Thereby, the front bending and extending link is also bent together, so that the table may be unintentionally folded.